Best Friends, Girlfriends, and All Out War
by rurouni madness-battousai obsession
Summary: Sirius thinks Lily takes too much of James’ time. Lily thinks Sirius is a bad influence on James. So they hate each other. When they switch bodies will they become fast friends? Or will they cause all out havoc? LilyJames SiriusOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his parents, his parent's friends, or any other character in the wonderful series by JKR! **

**So I was talking on the phone with one of my friends and all of a sudden I got the idea for this fic. I started to wonder what Sirius and Lily's relationship would have been like when Lily and James first started going out. Personally I think that it might have been hard for Sirius at first to deal with his best mate giving all his attention to some girl. This is not and I repeat NOT a Sirius/Lily fic. It's simply a Sirius and Lily friendship fic (or how they became friends) and a Lily/James fic and a bit of Sirius/OC **

**This is my first 'POV' fic too so it's occasionally going to go from Sirius' POV to Lily's and so forth. This is the only chapter in which it's going to switch more then once within a chapter. Normally I'm going to do an every other chapter thing for POV and so forth. **

**So, hope you all enjoy! **

_Sirius' POV_

"Padfoot, why are you glaring at my girlfriend?" my best friend and fellow marauder James Potter questioned me as I sent death glares towards a certain redhead on the other side of the table.

"It's not fair!" I whispered seethingly. "You were always up to pranking Snivellus before you got involved with _her_! Prongs, she's being a… a… good influence!"

He sighed. "Padfoot, she made me realize that maybe we have been a bit cruel towards Sni… I mean Severus"

I gasped. Never in my life had that gruesome name been uttered from a marauder's mouth! Even Moony had the common decency to call him Snape! "You uttered his name!"

"Padfoot, that's not the point…"

I felt betrayed and wounded! How dare he? How dare he! It was such a slap in the face! In all of the years of our friendship he had never done something like this!

"You traitor!" I stood up from the table, fresh roll in hand, tossed it at the idiot's head and stormed out of the room.

_

* * *

_

_Lily's POV_

As head girl I have certain responsibilities to uphold: Setting a good example for the first years, trying my very best in my schoolwork, making sure people don't dilly-dally in the hallways, and making sure that Sirius Black doesn't get my boyfriend expelled!

Heaven knows that Black is the worlds' biggest twit and not mention a bully! Sure James is in second place for the twit award, but I will not stand by and watch my boyfriend head down the same path! Unfortunately no matter how hard I try I can not find a way to get around the whole 'not killing another student' clause in the Hogwart's rulebook.

While I was sipping my pumpkin juice I saw, from the corner of my eye, Black stand up and pelt a perfectly good dinner roll at my boyfriend's head.

Well that does it! No one is allowed to hit James with a perfectly good dinner roll except for me! I stood up in a rush and felt my friend Nancy try to beckon me back down but I swatted her hand aside. I stomped down the great hall after the twit and promptly heard James slam his head into the table. Out of all the people he knew Sirius and I had the worst tempers and when they were both ignited, especially at each other, all hell came loose.

888

I finally was able to catch Black in the Charm's corridor. I had had to chase him down at a quick pace because when Black was mad his long stride became ten times longer due to his hours on the Quidditch field.

Breathing hard I yelled out, "Black, I need to talk to you!"

He whisked around and gave me the same glare he had given me at dinner which I had pretended not to notice, "What?"

"You chucked a perfectly good dinner roll at my boyfriend's head and I want an explanation!" I put my hands on my hips, my 'warrior stance'.

He scoffed "First of all he deserved to have a rotted dinner roll tossed at his head, second of all, it's all your fault!"

"My fault! I'm sorry, but I don't recall going up to you and saying 'Will you please go up to my boyfriend and toss a dinner roll at his head? It will make my day!"

"Shut up! I mean it's because of you that James is starting to become whipped! He's not burping loudly with me anymore! He actually scolded me for whistling at a girl with a particularly fine arse! And he called Snivellus," he shivered and whispered "Severus!"

I stared at him in amazement. "In other words he's not being an arse-hole because of me!"

"No! He's just not acting like a guy! He's not acting like James! The James you're going out with isn't the real James!"

"Well maybe this is the real James and he just felt to afraid to show you his sensitive side because you are such an idiotic brute!"

"What a load of hippogriff dung! James has never been sensitive! I've known him for longer then you have and you will never take my place!"

"Well Black, I hardly doubt James is queer so I don't think that you'll ever be as close to him as me!"

"Girls come and go but best mates are forever! The second you break up with him, he'll be telling me what a retched girlfriend you are and we'll grow up as old bachelor's, until we marry 'Witch Weekly' cover girls that is, while you grow up with a bunch of cats like some old maid squib!"

I glared at him, first for the personal insult on James' and my relationship and also for the squib stereotype. "You're just a pig, you know that? You've never held down a serious relationship in your life and you're secretly just jealous of James and I!"

Before Black could retort Professor Dumbledore came down the hallway and cleared his throat. We both looked up at the smiling headmaster as he began to speak. "Now, now you two! Arguing is a thing that foolish people do when they can't solve a problem rationally. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"He's a twit!"

"She's a controlling snob!"

"Now why don't you both look at the situation from the other person's point of view?" Dumbledore pointed out rationally, "I'm sure if you do that then maybe you'll…"

We both snorted and rolled our eyes.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll work it out someway. Oh and by the way! I got a whole load of sweets that I ordered straight from one of the best candy shops in Britain and there are way too many of them for me to handle so," he reached into a pocket in his robe and pulled out two marble shaped orange colored candies and handed us each one.

"What-what is it?" I asked politely.

"Switching Sweets," he replied calmly.

"I've never heard of them." Black stated.

"Well I hear that they are quite useful and not to mention tasty Try them!" he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

I hesitantly lifted mine to my mouth while Black quickly it plopped his into his mouth without a second thought. Not wanting to seem ruder then Black, heaven forbid, I put the candy in my mouth. It had a wonderful creamy orange flavor and it was quite delightful. It quickly melted and was gone within five seconds.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed then blushed at my outburst. "But if I may ask, I've never had a candy in the magical world that hasn't had some kind of magical property to it and this candy doesn't seem to have any kind of effect. It doesn't jump away, have an outrages flavor, and it doesn't have a bad temper or try to bite you. What is it supposed to do, sir?"

The headmaster smiled and simply replied, "I guess you'll just have to see. Well I'm off to bed now! See both of you later!" he then exited, whistling an upbeat tune under his breath.

"That man is strange," Sirius commented.

I nodded. It was the first thing we had agreed on the entire night.

_

* * *

_

_Sirius POV_

When I had entered the boy's dormitory I was beat. I took off my pajamas and was about to climb into bed when Remus entered the room.

"What was the whole 'roll-throwing' incident about and why aren't you in the hospital wing? I would have assumed that Lily would have severely injured you by the way she stormed out of the room."

"I did it since Prongs wasn't following the marauder code because of that girl! I mean he called Snivellus by his real name! His real first name! And there is no way that Evans could beat me up! How dare you think that?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Personally I think it's just maturity that Lily gave to James and may I say that it's long overdue. I think that it's great that James met someone like Lily. Personally I think relationships will do that to people. I mean look at you. You have the maturity of a seven-year-old and the longest relationship you've been in lasted five hours."

I glared at him, "You're just saying that because you're going out with that Hufflepuff. What's her name again? Melenda?"

"Miranda. And no it's not just because of that! James really cares for Lily and if you're his friend you should consider getting along with her, you never had a problem with her when James was pining over her for all these years until they actually started going out."

"Listen, Moony. Unless something drastic happens, I will not accept James and Lily's relationship. She stole Prongs from me! He's my best mate and she's changing him!"

Remus sighed. "Whatever you say, Padfoot. Whatever you say."

"Where is Prongs anyway? And Wormtail for that matter…"

"Prongs is going to pull an all-nighter for that Charms exam we have tomorrow so he's probably going to stay the night in the common room and don't you remember that Wormtail is visiting his family for the next few weeks?"

"Oh yeah, I think I remember him telling me something about that…" I know it's bad but sometimes I have a tendency to tune out Wormtail, luckily Moony fills me in on the important details later.

"So are you sure you aren't going to give this new James or Lily a chance?" Remus asked as he slipped under his covers.

"Like I said, unless something drastic happens, no I won't."

**Hope you liked it! Personally I can't stand Wormtail so I had to find a simple way to kick him out of at least the first part of the fic. **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the earlier I'm going to update! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-rm/bo **


End file.
